Just a Midnight Snack
by OrbEater
Summary: Misa has gained a little weight and plans to get it back off like any other model; starving. But a little midnight snack with L might change her methods. MisaxL slight smut


**Title: Just a Little Midnight Snack**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Misa has gained a little weight and plans to get it back off like any other model; starving. But a little midnight snack with L might change her methods. MisaxL slight smut**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) did not create Death Note, therefore I (regrettably) do not own the rights to it. I just make a crap ton of fanfictions about it.**

**-L-**

Misa winced at the sound of her stomach's loud whine. Skipping out on dinner was finally taking its toll on her.

"Ugh… my poor tummy…" she groaned, arms circling her abdomen.

Earlier that day she'd come to the terrifying realization that she had gone _up_ a belt loop. Upon further inspection, the model discovered that she'd gained a while _ten pounds_ in the past month!

"Light!" she'd cried. "I'm fat!"

Light had merely frowned as Misa fell dramatically into his arms.

"I can't believe it! I've been so careful about what I've been eating!" she sniffled, burying her face in his chest. "What am I going to do?"

Light restrained a sigh and rolled his eyes to the heavens before proceeding carefully. "Misa, you're not fat. You look fine."

A few feet away the couch L glanced up at the two of them from his cake and tilted his head. "I've told you before, Misa. It doesn't matter what you eat. You can eat anything you want and not gain weight if you know how." The chain that connected him to Light clinked softly as he raised a forkful of the sugary confection to his mouth.

Misa turned her head towards the detective and glared. "Not all of us can gorge ourselves on sweets and still stay boney little sticks, _Ryuzaki_."

L watched with diluted amusement as Misa turned back to Light and pouted. "What am I going to do?"

Light sighed and patted her back. "You'll be fine, Misa. Just eat healthy and not too much and you'll be back to your original weight in no time."

Misa's pout slowly turned up into a smile as she squeezed Light. "Okay, Light-kun."

Even after his words of assurance, she'd barely touched her lunch and hadn't even bothered with dinner. Now she struggled to quiet her stomach as it cried out in protest and she passionately regretted her decision.

_Why did I have to skip dinner?_

Chewing her lower lip in pain and thought, Misa glanced at the digital clock next to her bed and debated with herself. She _could_ sneak into the kitchens and grab something small to snack on. It was late so no one would be up, and even if they were they wouldn't be in the kitchens.

Yes. Just a _little_ snack couldn't hurt.

The theme to Mission Impossible playing in the back of her mind, Misa slinked towards the kitchen as quietly as she could manage with a stomach making demands of sacrifice.

With one final corner to round, Misa glanced suspiciously behind her before barreling forward into the small kitchen and straight into a wall.

A… very bony wall.

A… very bony wall… that breathed?

Misa looked up and squeaked. "Ryuza—"

His hand can up and covered her mouth as he pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…" he hushed. Glancing behind her, L motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

Frowning hard, Misa trailed behind the detective, wondering what he was doing. When he rounded the little island in the center of the kitchen she attempted to ask again. "Ryuzaki, what are you—"

L raised a finger to his lips again, silencing the blonde once more. She puffed her cheeks in irritation at the gesture, though she waited for him to speak nonetheless.

"You said that you've gotten fat."

Misa stared, unamused by the reminder. "Yes. I've gained ten pounds in a month. A _month._ Models can't do that. _I _can't do that!"

Ryuzaki pressed his index finger to Misa's lips from across the island and she froze at the unexpected contact. Her lips tingled softly after he removed the digit and turned to the refrigerator. "So you said." Opening the door, he leaned forward and halfway disappeared into the icebox. "And _I_ told you that it doesn't matter what you eat. You can eat anything you want and not gain weight if you know how. I'm going to prove it to you."

He glanced at the blonde from over his shoulder, the light from the fridge casting an off shadow over one side of his face. It made him look… different.

Misa blinked at the detective once… then twice… then frowned. "How are you going to prove it to me? You don't expect me to munch on cakes and candies 24/7 do you? There is no way I'm risking my figure further with that kind of idiot—"

L's finger, once again, silenced the second Kira as he straightened from the fridge with a small plastic container clutched in his free hand. He kicked the fridge door closed gently with his foot as he took away his finger.

Misa narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to ignore the tingling sensation that had returned. She was seriously getting annoyed with him and all of his damned interruptions.

"Do you want to lose those ten pounds?" L asked, black eyes boring into her. Something about the dim lighting of the kitchen seemed to make them more intense.

Unable to find her voice, Misa nodded dumbly up at the lanky detective. She did _not_ want to have to live with an extra ten pounds.

"Then trust me." L said simply, opening the container to reveal a little cake with pure white frosting and a dainty red strawberry on top. Some small voice in the back of Misa's mind couldn't help but notice it looked suspiciously like the one he'd been eating earlier that day. "I will help you lose them and keep them off." Reaching under the island, L produced a fork from one of its drawers and speared the end of the cake to present to Misa. One hand cupped delicately under the fork, he lead it to her mouth and waited for her lips to part.

Misa watched him for a long, paranoid moment. This had to be a joke, right? He expected her to _lose_ weight by eating sweets? From his expression she realized that he was, in fact, completely serious.

"You don't have to eat them 24/7." he reassured her, waving the fork slightly. "I promise. Just… trust me, okay?"

Chewing at her lip, Misa's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar growling sound that resonated from her still empty belly. Putting a hand to the protesting organ, she sighed and opened her mouth to the sugary offering.

Her eyes fluttered closed when L fed her the first piece of cake. Tongue flicking out to catch bits of frosting that had caught on her lips, Misa quite nearly moaned in pleasure at the rich, sweet taste. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she forced her eyes open to glance at L whose gaze seemed transfixed on her.

There was something odd about the look in those deep black orbs.

Blinking up into those dark ringed eyes, Misa chewed at her lower lip.

"What did you think?" L asked after a moment of thick silence. His voice was strangely breathy.

A small smile curled the corners of Misa's lips as she thought back to that first bite only a second ago. "It's… really good."

L nodded, spearing another piece of the cake and raising it to Misa's waiting mouth. Again, her eyes closed with the overpowering sensation that came with the taste. Delicately, she leaned against the counter of the island, chewing the cake with a slow purpose. Her entire body seemed to vibrate with a buzzing pleasure that rang from her head down to her toes.

She no longer cared that this cake could make her gain more weight instead of losing it; it would be _completely_ worth it.

All the while, L watched as her lips puckered, her jaw flexed, and her eyes fluttered while she ate.

By the time that she'd finished her second bite, L had a third one waiting. She opened her mouth expectantly, like a princess being served her meal by her loyal servant.

Taking in the velvety taste once more, Misa couldn't help but wonder if this was what sex would taste like if it had a flavor.

Yeah. It probably would.

_Sex flavored cake…_ she thought. _Now _that_ would sell for millions._

Before she knew it the cake was all gone except for the strawberry that had adorned the top, much to her disappointment. L raised it, but as she opened her mouth he put up his hand, making her pout angrily. There he was with his damn interruptions again.

Holding up a finger, L tilted his head. "You have to close your eyes for this."

Her pout grew to something that more resembled a puppy begging. "Why?" she pressed.

L shook his head. "Close your eyes."

Misa sighed heavily, but she wanted that little strawberry more than air at this point.

Blue orbs closed obediently as she opened her mouth for one last time. She waited for one second… two… three… nothing.

Then, she felt the frosting coated berry against her lips, and after it, another mouth.

Her eyes shot open before fluttering closed again as a low, throaty moan rumbled in the back of her throat. L's lips, tongue, and teeth met hers around the juicy fruit, making her mind go blank and sending her legs buckling till the only thing keeping her behind from meeting the floor was her firm grip on the island.

Misa's skin caught fire as L's hands came up to cup either side of her face. This was more passionate and stimulating than any kiss that Light had ever bothered to offer her. Soon, the strawberry had been devoured by both hungry mouths and they were simply kissing, tongues and teeth fighting out a battle of dominance that had the two towering over the island in an effort to get closer.

With a final, desperate measure of will, L sucked hard on Misa's kiss bruised lower lip and pulled away with her face still held snuggly between his warm palms. Misa looked up at him with glossy blue eyes that couldn't have focused on anything even if she'd wanted to.

Which, she didn't.

At that point in time, all that mattered to her was the warm tingling dancing across her nerves and the sweet, masochistic throbbing of her lips from L's overpowering kiss.

Then, suddenly, the world snapped back into focus.

She had just made out (rather passionately) with the person who was trying to convict Light of being Kira.

The. Enemy.

Haze vanishing from her gaze, Misa's hands flew up to her mouth. She shook her head and backed away slowly from L as though he were some terrible monster. Maybe that was what she saw.

"Misa…"

Misa shook her head hard, making her blond locks fly. "No! You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

L stared at her silently from his side of the island. His gaze filled with an abandoned look. "Misa…"

She shook her head again, harder this time until it almost hurt. She took one step, then two, then three backwards into the kitchen's wall. "You… you stay away from me!"

And then Misa ran.

The thought of running to Light in his room flickered through her mind for a short moment before she banished it away. She couldn't go to him. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

Instead she ran into her room, closed the door, and looked it.

He probably had a key to the barrier but it didn't matter; she wanted it locked.

Diving under the soft blankets of her bed, Misa suddenly felt safer. It was like L had only been a boogieman and as long as she stayed beneath the covers he couldn't get her.

That's right. It was all just a bad dream.

…just… a bad dream…

Misa's eyes opened with a start and she tried to remember when she'd closed them.

Glancing at the clock she realized that it was well past dawn.

"What the…?"

Frowning, Misa slipped cautiously from her bed and went about her morning routine.

There had to be something going on.

L had been…

He'd… been…

What had he done?

Misa paused, toothbrush freezing mid motion as she thought hard about it. Her face scrunched with concentration but the harder she thought, the more the memory escaped her. She was certain that something had happened (maybe last night or the afternoon before) concerning the black eyed detective.

Finally, the blonde shook away the thought, frustrated with its apparent ability to slip through her mental grasp.

As she wondered out into her living room area of the floor she continued to wonder (fruitlessly) about what it was that had happened. She was still submerged in thought when a soft knock broke her concentration. With an aggravated groan, the model hoisted herself up from the couch she'd been sprawled over for the past twenty minutes and answered it to find Watari with a bowl of strawberries.

He bowed his head politely. "Mister Ryuzaki mentioned that you were on a diet, Miss Amane," he said as he offered her the bowl. "So I brought you fruit. It's quite fresh."

Misa glanced from the man to the fruit and felt as her heart nearly stopped with the sudden remembrance of forbidden and lip locked embrace.

A sweet, strawberry flavored kiss…

Misa stared at the fruit with a sudden look of loathing and disgust. "No!" Watari blinked at the unexpected outburst and frowned ever so slightly as Misa blushed and shook her head. "S-sorry. I-I just mean that I don't like strawberries."

Watari raise a thick white brow at the actress but nodded his head in a short bow nonetheless. "Very sorry, Miss Amane. I'll bring you something else. Do you have a request?"

Misa thought for a moment then shook her head. "No… I'm not hungry."

The elderly gentleman watched her for a critical moment before nodding and sighing. "Very well, Miss Amane."

With that she closed the door and leaned back heavily against the frame until it dug painfully into her spine.

What was wrong with her? How could she have done that… with Ryuzaki?

"No, no, no, no, no!" She gritted her teeth and shook her head hard against the memories that flooded her mind and tore at her heart.

It was so completely wrong and horrible! How could she ever face her precious Light again?

Biting hard on her lower lip, she hugged herself and searched for some sense of physical stability. It felt as though if she let go she might explode and fly into a thousand different directions.

Slowly she managed to calm herself, and with that calm she came to a conclusion; Light would never find out.

**-M-**

**A/N: What? Me playing on a model's fears to get smutty action between my new favorite pairing, you say? Lies and slander I say! Lies and—okaymaybejustalittle… How is it that I keep making food erotic? I guess the better question to ask would be "why", not how. Maybe I've got a food fetish? Whatever. It's hot. I don't really care. I'm starting to think that I've become consumed by this couple. It really makes me happy. Before, I hated Misa. She was a ditz and completely gave herself to Light for a false love. And though Light is a sexy mofo, he is also a douchy mofo. L, on the other hand, is not a douchy mofo… but is still sexy. And sweet. And smart. And adorably socially awkward. Therefore I think that, in a way, him and Misa kind of complement each other :) Hope you guys aren't getting sick of all my MisaxL stuff :P I've got another one coming up soon, that's a little more fluffy, and a bit more angsty… but cute nonetheless :) And can I just say that I would LOVE to have Watari as a helper! I know he's not a butler but he's like the Alfred to L's Batman! :D I'll try and have part duo up asap!**

**R&R makes my day! It helps to let me know what I'm doing wrong and write! (loooooooooooool crappy pun is crappy :P)**

**-Ion**


End file.
